


Alone Time

by CombineGLaDOS



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sleepovers, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombineGLaDOS/pseuds/CombineGLaDOS
Summary: Fareeha and Angela never get any time alone; someone always ruins it, so they decide to have a sleepover





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fic I wrote for the sfw version of the femwatch zine. I really enjoyed writing it and hopefully you all like the fic (and should totally go check out the zine because lots of people did cool stuff for it)

When she and Angela had begun dating five months ago, Fareeha had seen no issues with them keeping their relationship a secret. No one had noticed thus far and everyone at the Watchpoint seemingly none the wiser. It was only about a month in that they both noticed a small issue: they could never get any time alone.

If they were in the gym, so were Genji and Jesse. If they were preparing for a mission, Reinhardt and Brigitte were never too far away. They had tried to spend some time together last week, following Fareeha’s physical, but Lena had ran into the medbay with a nosebleed after having blinked into a wall while training. Fareeha was on the way out of the room before Lena even hopped up onto the examination table. Later on in the day, after dinner, Fareeha’s face was left burning when Angela told her that Lena had questioned her over why Fareeha was in the medbay so long after her physical. Thankfully, Angela had explained away Fareeha’s presence with a quick excuse about how she came back later with a headache in search of some aspirin.

The inability to have any time together had wore on Fareeha so much that she’d decided to spend an extra hour writing reports so she would be late for lunch. Even before they were dating, Fareeha had noticed Angela’s tendency to appear in the kitchen most of the way through everyone else's meals and would often be sat finishing off her own food after everyone else had gone back to working. It made sense that by delaying her own meal by an hour, Fareeha would end up having some time alone with Angela where no one would interrupt them.

Fareeha’s assumption proved correct when she walked into the kitchen to find Angela sat at the dining table, focusing on her datapad and taking slow bites from her sandwich. Angela only looked up from whatever she was reading when Fareeha made her way further into the kitchen.

“Fareeha, You’re eating late,” Angela said as she placed down her datapad.

“I wanted to see you, ya amar. We’ve hardly had any time together as of late. I figured that if you always eat later than everyone else, I can delay myself slightly and get to spend time with you,” Fareeha smiled. She searched the fridge for her leftover pizza from the night before, frowning when she noticed it was one slice short. She decided she’d interrogate Jesse about that later.

“How thoughtful of you.” Angela pulled her plate slightly closer to herself so Fareeha had room on the table next to her. “Although, I don’t _always_ eat later than everyone else.”

Fareeha took a bite from her pizza and nodded thoughtfully. “You’re right, although managing to make an appearance for ten minutes at breakfast hardly counts.” Fareeha chuckled at the light shove she got in response.

Despite hardly being able to spend time together, they sat in silence for the next few minutes. They couldn’t talk about missions, because any missions they’d been on, they’d been on together. They didn’t talk about their friends, because that’s what they did whenever they were with them. Fareeha supposed she should feel disappointed that when she and Angela finally got ten minutes together, they didn’t have much to talk about, but it was nice to just sit and eat together. Angela was just finishing off her lunch when they finally spoke again.

“What are you doing tonight, Fareeha?” Angela asked.

Fareeha hesitated answering and wondered where Angela could possibly be going with this. “I don’t know.” She sighed, “I’ll probably read a book or watch a show before I go to bed. Why?”

Angela looked away from Fareeha and picked up her plate. “Did you want to spend the night at mine? We can watch a couple of movies, eat some snacks _and_ it will just be the two of us.”

The question took Fareeha by surprise. She was expecting Angela to ask her out on a date, rather than ask if she wanted to spend the night with her. Fareeha hesitated in answering long enough for Angela to begin to look disheartened.

“Yes, Angela. I’d love to,” Fareeha answered, grinning at how Angela’s eyes seemed to light up at the answer.

“Great! If you come by at...10:30? My quarters are next to the medical bay, so hopefully no one will be around then,” Angela suggested as she got up to clean her dishes. “Although if you want to come by earlier, that’s fine. Just make sure no one sees you.”

“10:30 is fine.” Fareeha finished off the last slice of her pizza before joining Angela at the sinks to wash her own plate. “I have some more reports to fill out and file, and then I’m probably going to spar with Jesse in the gym so I’ll be busy until then anyway.”

Angela put her plate in the draining rack and returned to the table to grab her holopad. “Great. I have to get back to work now, Fareeha, but I’ll see you later, ja?”

Fareeha nodded and watched her leave. The door closed behind her as she left, but opened again when Angela quickly stepped back into the room.

“Oh and before you spar with Jesse, you should probably know it was Genji who stole your pizza slice,” and with that, Angela was gone, leaving Fareeha alone to think about tonight.

******

Fareeha knocked on Angela’s door. She adjusted the gym bag over her shoulder and glanced down the corridor to make sure it was still empty even though, logically, it would be. Angela’s room was the only one in this particular part of the Watchpoint, and unless someone had hurt themselves and was in urgent need of medical attention, it _should_ be deserted.

It was close to a minute before the door opened, Fareeha having begun to think that maybe Angela had second thoughts about having her stop over in the time that had passed since she had asked her earlier.

“Fareeha. I’m sorry I took so long to answer,” Angela apologised, before she turned to her side and gestured at the room behind her, “Would you like to come in?”

Giving her girlfriend a smile, Fareeha walked by Angela into her quarters. A quick glance told her that the reason for the delay in answering was because Angela had attempted to very rapidly clean the place. The biggest giveaway was the shirt sleeve peeking out from beneath the bed. Angela had clearly thrown much of her laundry under there to hide it, as well as the books on the bookshelf that were mostly stacked atop one another.

The mediocre attempt to clean the place aside, Fareeha found the room surprisingly homely. Amongst the stacks of books were a couple trinkets from countries Angela had been to over the years and a plastic fern in the middle of the coffee table. Several pictures adorned the walls, many of them appearing to be drawn by children Angela had helped, but Fareeha’s eyes were drawn to the out of place poster of the footballer.

Angela’s eyes followed hers, and before Fareeha had time to realise what was happening, she was running over to the poster. She all but ripped it off the wall upon reaching it, and shoved it in the top drawer of her dresser. Fareeha raised an eyebrow at the action, but didn’t do anything further. Angela turned around to face Fareeha, her cheeks slightly pink.

“Please… Don’t ask.”

“I won’t.”

When she was content that Fareeha was going to keep her word, Angela gestured to the bathroom. “If you want to get changed into your pyjamas,” she smiled, “I’ve downloaded a few movies onto my holopad, and I have some food we can share.”

Fareeha glanced at the kitchenette that was present in every one of the main quarters at the watchpoint, and saw the small pile of snack food that Angela had procured for the evening. It was definitely far more than they would get through in one night, and already Fareeha was considering proposing that they do this again as she made her way to the bathroom.

Angela’s bathroom was in a somewhat similar state to the main room of her quarters. Everything was on a shelf, but appeared to have been placed rather haphazardly with the towel by the shower barely clinging on to the rail. It was funny that, for a woman who was fairly meticulous about everything else in her life, Angela seemed to have difficulty keeping her living quarters in a perpetually tidy state.

_Perhaps I should’ve suggested my place…_

Once she was changed, Fareeha left the bathroom. Heat exploded onto her face when she realised Angela was pulling a vest down over her torso, clearly having taken the time to get changed herself. Even though her back was to her, Fareeha still covered her eyes and blurted out a quick and embarrassed “I’m sorry!”

Angela herself yelped, and though Fareeha couldn’t see, she yanked her vest the rest of the way down as quickly as possible. “Mein Gott, I’m sorry! I should’ve told you that I-”

“No I should’ve said I was coming back in.” Fareeha separated her fingers enough so she could see through them, pulling her hand away entirely when she saw Angela was completely clothed again now. She noticed that Angela was blushing bright red and avoiding looking at her entirely. In that moment, Fareeha’s normal confidence decided to resurrect itself. “Oh well, it’s not like we weren’t going to see each other naked eventually,” she smirked.

The comment appeared to ease Angela’s embarrassment as she chuckled. “Yes, although, I would prefer for that to not happen yet. I love you, liebling, but tonight is meant to be a normal sleepover.” She crossed her arms and nodded her head towards the bed. “Which side do you prefer to sleep on?”

“I normally sleep closer to the wall,” Fareeha answered, “but it _is_ your bed, so if you would rather be on that side, I don’t mind.”

Angela nodded and turned, making her way over to the pile of snacks in the kitchenette. “I sleep on whatever side I pass out on, so I don’t mind which side you take.”

Fareeha watched Angela for a second longer. When her girlfriend turned and saw her still stood there, Fareeha quickly made her way to the bed, shuffling up as close to the wall as physically possible. It wasn’t as if she’d never stayed at any of her previous girlfriend’s places overnight before, but she wanted to be respectful of Angela’s space.

Angela had clearly seen her attempts to be respectful when she laughed and shook her head.. “You don’t need to merge with the wall, Fareeha,” She said as she sat down, throwing the many packets of junk food on her bedside table and grabbing her holopad. “Now, I downloaded a few old superhero movies that I _think_ you like and I might enjoy, and a few musicals that I like that I think you will enjoy as well.”

‘A few’ was a pretty big understatement, as there were at least 40 movies on the list. Fareeha took the pad from Angela and scrolled through the selection. It was close to eleven at night, so really they probably only had enough time to watch one movie before they both fell asleep. The last time they had watched a movie together was their first date, where they watched what Fareeha wanted, so it only made sense to Fareeha that they watch an old musical now.

It was during the first few songs that Fareeha discovered that, while Angela wouldn’t actually sing-a-long, she did quietly mumble the lyrics. At one point, Angela slipped down the bed slightly and shuffled so she was resting against Fareeha’s side. Fareeha wrapped her arm around Angela, and in turn Angela rested her head on Fareeha’s chest. They got so comfortable in that position that the next thing Fareeha knew, the credits were rolling and Angela was quietly snoring. Slowly, as not to disturb her girlfriend, Fareeha picked up the holopad that was propped up between them and reached to put it on the nightstand.

It almost worked, but unfortunately the act of stretching to put the holopad in a safe place roused Angela. She glanced around confused for a second before her eyes stopped on Fareeha, a tired smile stretching across her face.

“Did you enjoy it?” Angela asked, sitting up so she could stretch and remove the chocolate wrapper that had somehow made its way under her and stuck to her back.

Fareeha nodded in response, even though she had no idea what had happened after the first forty minutes. She barely remembered what happened after the first thirty, but she definitely enjoyed what she could recall. “I knew we wouldn’t be able to make it through more than one movie.”

Angela hummed in lieu of a reply, moving back beneath the covers and turning to lie on her side. Once she was settled, Fareeha did the same. She didn’t press fully against Angela, Fareeha leaving enough distance between them so that she could see the metal plates on Angela’s shoulder blades and spine, the white metal peaking above the top of her vest. Sometimes seeing Angela’s spine hurt Fareeha, because it brought up memories of how she got it; how the events of that day forced her to tell her she loved her in case Angela was gravely wounded again and she never had the chance. Thankfully, tonight Fareeha felt no such pain from seeing the metal now embedded along Angela’s back. Unable to help herself, Fareeha ran the back of her fingers over the spinal implant, which lead to a breathy exhalation from Angela.

“Can you feel that?” Fareeha asked, propping herself up on one elbow so she could look down at Angela.

“I can, although it’s more of a ghost of a sensation than actually feeling it,” Angela explained, “it tickles more than anything.” She reached a hand behind herself and gestured to the middle of her spine, “I can feel touch properly on this part, because rather than the implant being partly integrated with my spinal cord like everywhere else, it’s taking over the job of the spinal cord entirely.”

Curiosity now peaked, Fareeha moved her hand down to run over the area Angela indicated. She was expecting Angela to jerk away, but wasn’t expecting the giggle that accompanied the movement, albeit short lived. She attempted to do it again, but right before her hand made contact, Angela rolled over to face Fareeha.

“Nice try.”

Fareeha laughed that time, and wrapped her arm around Angela. “You know, the places your implants are in look like a minimalist version of the Caduceus symbol. It’s fitting.”

Angela rolled her eyes. “You know Caduceus actually has nothing to do with medicine, right?”

“I know, habibti. It normally gets confused with the Rod of Asclepius. I was just wondering if _you_ knew, seeing as it’s on the valkyrie suit.”

For a brief second, Angela opened her mouth, clearly intent on defending herself. She ended up saying nothing, and instead settled for rolling her eyes and giving Fareeha’s shoulder a light shove.

They continued to lay on their sides facing each other for a few more moments, until Fareeha rolled onto her back. Angela shuffled until she was resting her head on Fareeha’s chest, Fareeha wrapping her arm around her and pulling her closer. They cuddled together closely and it wasn’t long before both of them fell into a deep, restful sleep.

*****

Normally, Fareeha relied on her own body clock to wake up on time. Seldom did she ever wake up any later than seven am, even when she had no reason to be awake that early, and as such never really used an alarm unless she had to. As such, she was understandably confused to be woken up by a loud, continuous beeping on her right.

“Gott verdammt,” Angela groaned as she smacked absently at her bedside table until she finally hit her alarm. At some point during the night, they had swapped positions and now Fareeha was pulled into Angela’s side.

“Good morning, ya amar,” Fareeha said, slurring her words as she shuffled away from Angela.

No longer half pinned by Fareeha, Angela sat up and picked up her glasses from beside her. “Morning, Fareeha.” She put her glasses on, then turned to smile at Fareeha. Angela leaned towards her and they shared a quick kiss. “I really enjoyed last night.”

Fareeha was going to make a comment about how they were asleep for all but one hour last night, but instead settled for a “me too.” She had truly enjoyed the night she had spent with Angela, especially when they rarely had the time to spend together during the day. It was nice to be close together and not worry about someone else walking in on them and questioning them.

Unfortunately, thinking back on the night made it all the more painful when Angela asked Fareeha whether she wanted the bathroom to get ready first. As nice as everything was, the reality was that they’d have to go back to pretending they were only friends.

Once Angela had emerged from the bathroom after Fareeha had gotten ready, it was clear she felt the same too.

“We’ll tell them eventually. When we’re both ready for everyone to know.” Fareeha let the part about the potential fallout go unsaid. She couldn’t imagine a single one of their friends taking issue with their relationship, but they worked together, and the nature of that work could easily lead to complications.

Angela chuckled as she grabbed her holopad from beside her bed and made her way towards the door. “I can’t help but imagine how shocked everyone will be when they find out. I’ll probably receive a lecture from Genji for not telling him sooner.”

“And we’ll both probably get one from Jesse,” Fareeha added as she picked her gym bag up from the floor. She did a mental checklist in her head of everything she had brought with her the night before, and once she was satisfied she had everything she slung her bag over her shoulder.

Before they made their way out of Angela’s quarters and down to the kitchen, Angela stopped and turned to face Fareeha. “I love you.”

Fareeha smiled. “I love you too.” She dipped her head and kissed Angela slowly.

Fareeha wanted it to never end, but Angela pulled away. She mumbled something about them having to leave and opened the door to leave, Fareeha following after her a second later. Although they both knew they still had to keep pretending they were just friends, they both felt much happier knowing that they now had an extra way to spend time together.


End file.
